all the love
by jable
Summary: fluff, hentia, and alot of pairings this is a great story please read
1. inuyasha?

diclamer: yada yada yada(did i just write that) i dont own inuyasha.

ya i kinda 'borrowed' this idea from another fanfic i read so if you wrote it please dont hurt me hides in corner

some characters might be ooc but i'll try to keep them in character. also this **IS** a lemon fanfic and their will be sexual content. fair warning was given so no flaming.

pairings:

fluff: shippo/susuki

inu/kag

mir/san

asami/???

lust: inu/kag

mir/san

wow theirs a lot of couples huh...well on with the fic.

kagome went over the check-list in her head to see if she had everything she needed for her trip back to the feudal era, _soap, shampo, towels, blankets, extra clothes, jacket, flashlight, camera, propane burner, textbooks, pencils,first aid kit,treats for each of my friends, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, and more ramen.yep looks like i'v got everything i need.......eep maybe i spoke to soon._ she hastaly walked to the bathroom dragging her backpack. kagome dug trough the cabanit under the sink untill she found what she was looking for quickly she stuffed the small box into the side pouch of her pack hoping inuyasha wouldnt look there, she realy didn't want to explain what tampons where expecily to him. kagome lifted the heavy pack onto her shoulder and headed down stairs. souta greated her.

souta: you going down the well now sis

kagome: yep

souta: i'll tell mom you left

kagome: why where did she go

souta: she went on a date. with the new mayor

kagome: what the mayor! how did she manage that.

souta: she backed into his limo

kagome: what

sota: yeah pulled out of wacdonalds parking lot and straight into his front-end then they talked a bit he smiled and she got back in the car and told me she was going out tonight to have dinner with the mayor.

kagome: wow! wonder why she didn't tell me.

sota: she didnt want you to worry thats why she told me not...to...tell....you oops. well you better get going you know how inuyasha gets when your gone for to long.

she smiled in agreement and left for the well house.

miroku, sango, shippo, and kirara sat inside of one of the cabins in kaeda's village watching inuyasha whereing a hole in the floor pacing back and forth.

inuyasha: dammit where the hell is she

miroku: please sit inuyasha it will calm you

shippo crawled up close to inuyasha as the hanyo sat down he asked in a confused voice.

shippo: inuyasha do you miss kagome...i sure do.

he grabed the kitsun by the tail and looked at him with fiery eye's

inuyasha: NO I DONT MISS HER I JUST WANT TO SEARCH FOR THE REST OF THE SHARDS. OK.

with that he flung shippo out the doorway

sango: yeah right inuyasha we all know you love her

inuyasha: SHUTUP i do not

sango: yes you do

inuyasha: na uh

sango: do to

kagome: do to what

the room went quite

kagome: what?!?!?!

all eyes where on inuyasha. kagome felt somthing push aginst her stoamch. she looked down to see inuyasha nuzzling her tummy she felt something wet move across her belly button.

kagome: inuyasha i'm glad to see you to, but what the hell are you doing.

inuyasha backed away slowly looking dazed and confused

inuyasha: i....i dont know

he scurried back into the farthest corner of the hut and curled up to make himself as small as possible. kagome stood there puzzled for a moment before snapped back to reality.

kagome:.......... oh i brought gifts for everyone.


	2. gifts

she pulled out an all day sucker shippo jumped up and snached it befor she could say it was for him. she walked over to sango and handed her a container of wax and some beautiful hair ties she thanked her and started putting up her hair. miroku looked up wondering what she had brought for him. kagome pulled out a brown magazien from her sack and handed it to miroku.

kagome: i hope that will keep you hand off of sango's butt.

miroku opened to the middle of the book and then smiled at kagome claping it shut.

sango: what the hell did she give him

kagome returned his smile then walked over to inuyasha and sat down.

kagome: do you think we could have a little privicy

the group nodded then exited closing the door behind them. kagome scouted next to the pouting hanyo he made a move to scout away but he was halted by a hand softly grabbing his shoulder.

kagome: why did you do that earlyer

inuyasha: dont wanna talk about it

kagome: why not

inuyasha: cause

she scouted closer and leaned her head on his arm. inuyasha looked at her, his eyes opened in shock.

kagome: please tell me why

inuyasha looked defeated

inuyasha: do i have to

kagome: yep...or ill s-word you a hundred times

inuyasha: wimpers fhe. i only did it because your in heat

she left his side to stare daggers at him

kagome: WHAT! you mean you only did that because of my period.

inuyasha: whats a period

kagome:uh..its what people call being in heat

she stood up and started to turn away. inuyasha summed up all his courage and spoke in almost a wisper half hoping she wouldnt hear. she was stopped in her tracks by inuyasha's voice

inuyasha: evan though i couldnt control myself....i kinda liked doing it.

kagome turned back around.

kagome: y..you mean it, but i thought you hated my putrid smell and my body wasn't apelling to you.

inuyasha: i lied

kagome: inuyasha......do you love me

inuyasha: WHAT NO OF COURSE NOT WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT

kagome: but you said you liked touching me

inuyasha: exactly i like touching you dosnt mean i love you

kagome: does to, besides your blushing and you only blush when your hiding somthing

inuyasha: how would you know

kagome: i've known you for over a year inuyasha, i know a lot about you. do you think im baka.

inuyasha: FINE maybe i like you a little. now can we stop this coversation befor the others get splinters in there ears.

kagome: huh

she heard a bunch of hushed wispering and some triping outside the door.

kagome: alright you can come back in. sheeesh it did alot a good to kick you out.

sango and miroku entered the room and smiled a quick innosent smile.

shippo: you people are discusting evesdroping like that.

miroku: your no better young one you sat there pretending to enjoy your candy when your deamon ears to pick up every mummer of information.

shippo shut up and swallowed the lump in his troat 'and almost his sucker' he knew the monk was correct.

kagome took out the blankets from her pack and tossed them to every one but inuyasha. they laid down and covered up anxious to get some shuteye befor they set out in the morning. kagome curled up into the large quilt staring at inuyasha. he sat there defiently and shiverd

inuyasha: why dont i get one

kagome: you never wanted one before

inuyasha: its cold

kagome lifted her arm to expose an opening in the quilt

kagome: you can join me.

inuyasha: humph. yeah right

_dammit stupid go over there and sleep with her.. hey you might get lucky. dont evan try it you cant keep your mind on the jewl if you go chasing women. fuck the jewl go after kagome. at least if you sleep with her you'll be warm. oh please. tough it out...hey wait what are you doing no..no..nooooo!!!!,_

inuyasha flicked the imaginary angle off his shoulder then he shivered agian.

inuyasha: alright you win

he got up and walked over to the quilt she offered him. slowly he laid down and crawled inside. he laid on his back at the edge of the blanket trying to not touch kagome. he couldnt though, she pulled her self next to him and slipped her hands around his neck. she brought her hands back to her hugging inuyasha close she felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing. _common inuyasha pull yourself together dont go melting in her hands, thats what she wants, dammit i love her so much why cant i just tell her ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i hate myself... shit whats she doing now. _kagome found his ears and was scratching them lightly with her nails. she let out a sigh _inuyasha why wont you admitt you love me. "i love you" just three little words keep you and me apart. please kiss me inuyasha._ he moaned snapping kagome from her thoughts. she stopped her scratching. inuyasha turned to face her.

inuyasha: why did you stop

kagome: what did you like it

inuyasha: ummmyeah...

kagome: inuyasha do you love me

inuyasha:......................yeah maybe....what of it.

kagome smiled softly pecked his cheek.

inuyasha under his breath: after all the deamons ive fought all the times iv almost died and all of the hardships ive been throught that was the hardest thing ive ever done.

kagome: kiss me or i'll s.. you a thousand times

inuyasha was stunned by her words _kiss her _ leaned in and forced his lips onto hers. his heart almost stopped _oh gods her lips feel so good so soft there better than i could of ever of imagined. _he tilted his head to the side and slid his tounge into kagome's awaiting mouth. she gasped at his entry she was fully enjoying herself untill it all ended the warmth of the blanket left her body. they looked up still locking lips. a little fox deamon glowered at them furiously.

shippo: break it up you two there are little ones here.

miroku/sango: SHIPPO why did you stop them

finaly breaking there kiss

inuyasha: is this a game to you people. why dont you guys admit your love and let us gawk at you.

miroku and sango blushed looking at the hanyo they didnt say a word.

inuyasha: and you (he looked at shippo with glaring red eyes) you are gonna get it.

the terrified fox froze up. inuyasha grabbed him by the ear and pulled him close inuyasha had him in a headlock grinding his fist playfully into his head, he was to happy to be mad at the moment. kagome and the others sighed in relife when they figgured out his anger was false. _few more moments of that and i was gonna have to sit him. im just glad he's not mad._

inuyasha: kagome lets go. looks like we wont get any privacy in here.

kagome: where are we going.

inuyasha: you'll see

with one clawed hand inuyasha threw kagome and her quilt on his back. she wrapped her arms around his neck gently she rested her head apon his shoulder. inuyasha jumped off into the night. quickly he sped across the moonlit field, _kagome i've been such a fool i hope you can forgive me. i just cant express my feelings on the outside._


	3. koga!

kagome looked up to find the old tree that she so long ago freed inuyasha from. she smiled then felt her self lift up. inuyasha found his favorite branch to sit on and set kagome on it sitting next to her.

kagome: inuyasha my balance isnt as good as yours what if i fall

inuyasha; you wont have to worry about that

he leaned back aginst the smooth trunk pulling kagome into his lap. she understood now he wanted to hold her and this was the perfect excuse to. kagome pulled her body closer to him and kissed his lips once twice three times inuyasha couldnt take it any more he grabbed the back of her head and pushed it to him. his tounge quested about her lips for an entrance she allowed him one he slid into her mouth tasting her sent a shiver up his spine. kagome ran her tounge over his sharp fangs and explored every inch of his mouth. ther hearts beat as one rythmicly racing in there chest. kagome reluctantly pulled away despretly needing air. she looked beyond inuyasha's white mane at something scratched into the bark.

kagome: whats that inuyasha

inuyasha: what

she pointed out the mark

kagome: that

inuyasha blushed

she moved his hair out of the way and read the three japanese characters

kagome: says inuyasha loves kagome

she gasped

kagome: inuyasha how sweet....how long has that been there

inuyasha: about a year

kagome: a year....you've been in love with me a year and didnt tell me

inuyasha: kagome ive been in love with you since the day i met you.

kagome: you tried to kill me the day i met you

inuyasha: i wasnt gonna kill you. i was gonna use the jewl to transform into a full deamon then take you as my mate.... by force if necesary. though i admit i thought you where kikio

kagome sighed deaply

inuyasha: dont worry i relize your not her now and i dont care i still love you the same.now lay down and get some sleep

kagome turned over carfully, so not to crush 'him' and sat between his lap. she pulled her quilt up to her neck and let the rest of it hang off the tree branch. kagome felt inuyasha shift is weight and move his shoulders a little. _whats he doing._

inuyasha slowly slid his hands under the warm blanket and laid them on kagome's tummy. _how cute._ after a couple of moments he continued downward untill he found the gap inbetween kagome's shirt and skirt. his hand found its way into her blouse and slowly carresed her soft skin. _oh gods not agian i cant stop. _

kagome: inuyasha...dont stop

inuyasha: thanks,.... but i dont think i could if i wanted to.

she moaned happily when she felt inuyasha slip his claws into her bra. he cupped her breast and playfully licked her earlobe. kagome giggled turning red

kagome: hehe stop it that tickles inu-kun.

inuyasha: umm make up your mind

he kissed the top of her head then nuzzled her hair with his nose. _her smell is is is mmmmmm who needs air when you could just breathe in this._

kagome: inuyasha quite poking me in the back!

inuyasha: im not???

they both blushed. _oh shit! what am i gonna do, cold thoughts cold thoughts._

_wow he's big..... _kagome moved up so he wasnt pressing aginst her she let him come up between her legs. smiling she thought to herself _hehehe my turn to tease him. _she gently felt for him touched the end of the buldge in his pants slowly she curled her hand around his shaft and gripped it firmly slightly stroking it, she didnt know what she was doing but she licked it and from the moans inuyasha was emiting he must of licked it to. kagome began to feel wet, her knees shook violently. she reached down feeling the cloth that was wrapped around his waist she started untieing his pants but was halted by inuyashas clawed hand.

inuyasha: kagome i want this too...but we cant

kagome: but..but why not :she pouted

inuyasha: if we where to mate now you would have pups. we cant have you pregnant when nirako is still alive. he would do anything to kill you then, and i dont know what i would do without you.

she rolled onto her side hugging the hanyo

kagome: you know, you can be so sweet if you want to.

inuyasha: go to sleep

the miko and half deamon slowly drifted off to sleep holding each other tight.

inuyasha awoke eairly the next morning to find a sleepy kagome clutching his chest relived that the previous night wasnt just a dream.

kagome: inuyasha are you awake

inuyasha:yeah...what where you doing

kagome: listining to your heartbeat

inuyasha: i love you

kagome: what was that for

inuyasha: just making up for all the times i should of said it.

sango: comon lovebirds time to eat

inuyasha: heh you three been watch'n us all night huh

miroku: he he no what would make you think somthing like that

inuyasha: i can smell you remember

kagome wispered into inuyasha's ear: you think they seen what we did last night

inuyasha: no we where under your quilt remember

kagome: oh yeah...where's it at anyway

inuyasha: iuhno musta fell off

she looked down at the ground searching for the quilt

kagome: look who's got it.

inuyasha: huh

inuyasha looked down to find a balled up blanket with a orange fluffy tail. he slid out of the tree taking kagome with him. inuyasha set her down and grabbed the quilt that harbored the sleeping kitsun. with a quick tug he sent the fox flying into the air, with his free hand he caught shippo by the tail. shippo squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for inuyasha's fist, but when none came he relaxed a little and opened his eye's finding himself perched on inuyasha's shoulder.the hanyo started to walk back to kaede's hut

shippo: what. no beating

inuyasha (slyly) "is that a word...oh well who cares": why. do you want me to

shippo: ahhh no. its..just not like you to not beat me up

inuyasha: let it go or i wont be so leaniant next time

sango: well if where all done here are food is getting cold

after eating the delicious meal kaede had prepaired they where on their way. inuyasha walked behind kagome for a bit, but seeing her having trouble with her pack he offered to carry her gratefully she accepted and inuyasha threw her on his back. kagome loved when he carried her it was her favorite thing to do with inuyasha...well besides what she did the other night, when he carried her she could hug him tight without conciquinces. she didnt know it but inuyasha loved to carry her to it was the only time he could touch her thighs without being sat a bazzillion times and sometimes when she was sleeping or not paying attention he would let his hands wander to her soft warm bottom. he was thinking about this when some where someone clicked on a light. _hey why dont you do it now. she would take it as a complement. what! now? you know he's right...just dont get carried away. wow somthing i agree on. _he let his hand slowly slip down a little every stride he took. kagome relized what he was doing and blushed madly.

**THWAP**

The two looked back to find sango screaming at a monk who now had a deep red handprint on his face.

sango: dont you ever learn

miroku: funny inuyasha never gets slapped for affectanitly touching his woman.

sango: i'm not your women monk

inuyasha: uhhh.. kagome's not my women!

the rest of the group: what ever!

kagome: if im not your woman take your hand off my butt

inuyasha: fine. mffyourmywomenffm

kagome: a little louder i couldnt hear you

inuyasha weakly: your my woman

kagome: louder

inuyasha: hump

he looked up and bellowed "i dont like that word...use your imagination"

inuyasha: **KAGOME IS MY WOMEN!! AND I LOVE HER!!**

kagome smiled while the rest of the group well stood there dumbfounded

sango: _did inuyasha say he loved kagome? hell must be frgid with ice about now._

he shot them a glance that could kill

inuyasha: and if anyone has somthing to say they can shove-it!

kagome lightly bopped him on the head

kagome: be nice

inuyasha(under his breath): mrffrrmffrstupidassfriggenmrffm

he turned back around to walk away but a horrible scent caught his nose making his eye twich.

inuyasha: KOGA...

aaawwwweee shit this cant be good.


	4. the night at kaede's

the wind suddenly picked up and leaves blew from the tree's as a small tornado headed strait for them. the brown furry halted a couple yards from there position. the two deamons stood growling at each other like dogs over a peice of meat.

koga: what in the hell are you blabbering about

inuyasha: if you want to live get the hell away

koga: grrrrr give me my kagome and i will

inuyasha: dont evan think of touching her. and she's not yours or anyone's for that matter.

koga: what are you talking about

inuyasha: you flee bag you treat her like she's property she's not. OK!.

koga growled at him

koga: then whats all this talk over her being your women

inuyasha: thats difrent she choose me

koga: ha you wish. kagome tell the truth

inuyasha looked over his sholder and was met with a heated kiss that lasted damm near half a minute slowly they pulled away not letting there tounges seperate untill they sure koga seen them touching. koga's bottom lip trembled and his eye's grew.

koga: you. you must of put her under a spell you bastered!

koga screamed in a blind rage charging him at full speed. inuyasha knew exatly what he would do so he planed ahead... he was going to use his speed aginst him.

when the wolf neared inuyasha swiped at him using his right hand while unsheathing the tetsiga with his left. koga easily dodged his claws but, he never knew what caused the dull thud on the back of his head. he dropped to the ground succoming to the darkness that surrounded him. kagome let go of her hold on inuyasha quite shocked.

kagome: is..is he dead?

inuyasha: no. just out cold

kagome: wow you've realy changed.

inuyasha: just get his shards

kagome nodded and kneeled down beside koga and removed his boots so she could take out the 2 shards he possesed. after adding them to the others she stood up agian.

kagome: we better go before he wakes up

inuyasha: yeah...but where to

sango: well you lead us out here, where where you leading us.

inuyasha grinning: to wolf boy over here

they looked at him unsure of what to say untill shippo spoke up

shippo: you mean that was all staged

inuyasha: humph

miroku: he's not as stupid as he looks

inuyasha: what's that supposed to mean!

miroku: nothing, nothing, let us be going now.

inuyasha: im gonna get you monk!


	5. where is everybody

unsure of where to go they headed back to kaede's for a well deserved break from jewl hunting.

the group sat around the fire at one of the huts they used and ate bowls of ramen.

ther was a little chit-chat but no serious talk. after they where all stuffed to ther eyelids with noodles they went to there sleeping arrangements. inuyasha and kagome sat next to each other, more like on top of each other, shippo and kirara curled up into a fuzzball near the door. sango and miroku sat aginst the same wall but about ten feet apart. kagome wispered a sinfull idea into inuyasha's sensitive ear that made him grin a evil smile. they got up and walked over to there friends inuyasha to miroku and kagome to sango. inuyasha dragged a lite blanket with him.

kagome winked at inuyasha, sango started to get a bad feeling as did miroku. inuyasha reterned her wink and without warning they pushed the monk and the deamon slayer together disarming them in the prosses. using his superior strength he wrapped the two kicking and screaming friends in the blanket. he tied them into a tightly wrapped envelope with holes at each end. sango kicked and flailed to no avail she was stuck to miroku. inuyasha and kagome steped back to admire their work.

inuyasha: huh. now who's the lovebird sango

kagome: sorry sango but its for your own good.

sango: how could being trapped a hairs breath away from a total lecher be for my own good......why arent you apologizing to miroku???

inuyasha: feh. because if i know him he's thoroughly enjoying himself.

he was right miroku was grinning ear to ear sango could just make out his smile in the dim light. she knew what he was about to do but she was helpless being trapped by the blanket. sango waited for miroku's hand but it never came instead she felt a strange warmness on her lips..._what the hell...oh kami. _

miroku tilted his head trying to deepen his kiss. she was so confused one part of her told to pull away and another told her to deeped the kiss. the greater feeling won and she forced her tounge past his lips. he was suprised as much as he was joyed at her acceptance.

inuyasha and kagome sat at the other side of there room smiling

inuyasha: looks like are job is done.

kagome: hummm...you know where kinda alone now.

inuyasha: hehe what did you have in mind

kagome: your just gonna have to find out.

she crawled over him on all fours forceing him to lie down he grinned showing off his fangs. she dropped her weight onto his chest cathing herself with a kiss. trilled to have her tounge in his mouth agian he moaned into her receving a plesurable rub on the ear that only made him moan louder. she rolled her hips into

his hardend lenght gasping for air. they heared a yell.

shippo: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW EWW EWW EWW EWW. stop that theres young minds present.

inuyasha: what? dont like hearing us kiss?

shippo: ewwww. you people are sick get a room

inuyasha smiled kissing kogome on the lips and sucked her bottom lip producing small poping noises.

shippo covered his ears humming

shippo: ahhh, lalalalalalalaim not hearing thislalalalalalala

kagome: aaaaa shippo gimme a kiss

shippo: eww no way

kagome: humph....bet if susuki was hear you would kiss her

shippo blushing madly: whats that supposed to mean!!!!!!

kagome: oh nothing.

she dropped her head to her hanyo's chest and listened to his heartbeat. since there interuption they lost the mood and decided to cuddle instead. he rolled onto his side so he could spoon her aginst him comfortabely. inuyasha held her tight aginst his chest possecivly like dog protecting its catch. shippo fought off the naughty pictures that played over and over in his mind as he tried to sleep.

kagome woke early the next morning and tried to get up but she couldnt move. she panicked looking down to see what was restraining her she felt silly seeing inuyasha's arm firmly grasping her tummy.

kagome: inuyasha...inuyasha wake up..

inuyasha: mmmmm morning already.

kagome: let me up.

inuyasha: no

kagome: no...inuyasha ive got to make breakfast

inuyasha: let me hold you a little longer

she sighed happily. _he truly does love me._

kagome: ok..but let me turn around i want to see you

he lossend his hold enough so she could turn. kagome looked him in the eye she found herself drowning in his golden pools her heart raced _how can he do this to me whenever im near him i think my heart will explode. i know im acting like a foolish henti, but i want him. no i need him._

kagom: your eyes are beautiful

inuyasha: hey thats my line

she giggled at his expression then planted her lips over his quickly retreating resulting in a small pop. he rolled ontop of her pinning her arms to the ground. he grined

inuyasha: your mine

he bent down to her neck kissing her lightly tree or four times before he nipped her tentivly. she let out a low moan _dammit theres got to be someway i can mate her without having pup's_

sango: **HELLO ARN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING. IM STILL TIED UP IN THIS FUCKING BLANKET WITH A FUCKING HENTIA!**

_dammit they ruin everything_

inuyasha: shut-up. i told you your not getting out untill you admit your love for miroku.

miroku: yes sango tell them...or i'll tell them what we di...

sango: ok ok i'll tell them

inuyasha: you know i might be more intrested in what miroku has to say.

sango: kilala get me out of here.

kilala defiantly: reeooow

sango: kilala?????

inuyasha: hahahaha looks like kilala wants to here it to.

sango: ahhh miroku this is not the time!

kagome: just admit it sango you'll be much happier.

sango: fine just let me out.

inuyasha finnaly relinquished his hold on kagome to stand up. he walked over to the heaving cloth and pulled out one of ties he had put in the other night revieling two sweaty tossled humans. sango's hair was fanned out and matted down very unlike her normal straight soft hair. some how her robe had been worked off and she lay with deamon slayer outfit half open exposing much of her cleavage. miroku grinned wearing only his hand covering and earings above his waist. the deamon slayer glarred at inuyasha peeling herself free from miroku.

(literaly they where stuck together)

miroku sighing deeply: alas we are seperated once agian

sango: shut up miroku

inuyasha: look sango you dont have to tell explain your self to us ok.

everyone looked at him dumbfounded it wasnt like him to give up

inuyasha: besides the brusies on your chest are self explainitory

sango turned every shade of red as she averted her gaze covering her chest.

(incase your a total fucking moron 'no offence' the brusies are hickies _did i spell that right_

after a couple minutes of teasing, proding, slaping and screaming sango, miroku and kilala walked out of the cabin heading toward the deamon slayers village. they decided to take a break from shard hunting for awile while they cleared their heads. they left inuyasha and kagome standing in the cabin with a sleeping kitsun.

the childish hanyou rubbed his face where a crimson hand print stung it.

inuyasha: damm she can hit hard...

kagome: what did you expect you called her a hentia as much as miroku

inuyasha: comon lets find somewhere to drop off the brat.

he walked over to the sleeping fox and rolled him over using his foot.

shippo: just five more minutes mommy

inuyasha: get up baka im not you mommy

kagome was in fits of laghfter she tried to hold it in but just couldnt. her sides ached as she tightly held them.

kagome: hahahah hey haha mommy pfpffpffhehe dont call your haahaahaa son stupid hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha

inuyasha: quit it girl he's not my son!

shippo: hey inuyasha whats kagome laffing about???

inuyasha: nothing!...get up where leaving

shippo: where's sango and miroku

inuyasha: stop asking questions.

a couple minutes later inuyasha was jumping trough the tops of the trees and flying over a green and blue landscape with a sleepy fox and giddy miko on his back. he entered a old village that they had rescued ages ago and searched for a peticuler hut. when he found his destination he lept for it. shippos eyes opened wider remembering the house.

shippo: hey! thats susuki's home...wait a minute why...ahhhh

inuyasha dropped him onto the ground and bounded away before he could retaliate. shippo sat on the ground with a dazed expression on his face _why in the world._

susuki: shippo youve returned

she tore open the door and ran to him scooping the fox into her arms she hugged him tightly.

susuki: oh i knew you would return.

shippo: its nice to see you agian, but you crushing my spine.

susuki: sorry i guess i just got over exited

she lossend her grip and let shippo jump onto her shoulder.

shippo: do you think i could stay with you for a couple of days my friends just abandond me here and i dont know when they'll be back.

susuki: of course master always lets visitors stay with us.

shippo: great!..I mean uhh thanks


End file.
